Jasper Choudhary
Jasper Choudhary 'is a new character in Season 2 of House of Anubis. He is Fabian's godfather and that he specializes in Egyptian artifacts. He met up with his godson Fabian because he was shop sitting for Fabian's Uncle Ade. He was offered the job as Curator of the Egypt exhibition if the school won the bid, which they did. About Jasper also works for The Collector and alongside Vera.It seems as thoughn he wants nothing to do with Vera and the Collector. It also seems Vera is using Jasper to get to the Mask of Anubis. He is being blackmailed by Vera Devenish by threatening the safety of Fabian. This is most likely the only reason why he keeps up his work and research for Vera Devenish and the "Collector". He only seems to work for the Collector out of fear for other's safety. Fabian is trying hard not to believe that his uncle is a betrayer. Fabian recently found out that Jasper had lied to him but only to keep the safety of his life and his godson's. He has recently exploited the collector because on the last episode of 2/24/2012 Jerome is sent to steal the doll house of Sarah Frobisher- Smythe because both Jerome and Jasper want Trudy to be safe, so while talking on the phone with the collector, he mentions that if he did not recieve Trudy the collector would not recieve the dollhouse however when the collector and Jasper meet , Jasper presents the dollhouse and the Collector just takes the dollhouse without saying a word to Jasper and Jasper yells "I thought we had a deal!" and the collector says 'NO!" that is what you assumed," I HAVE MADE NO DEAL WITH YOU JASPER" Then in response for being tricked Jasper rips the hood off of the collector and Jerome who is eaves dropping says "NO! it cant be". Jasper seems to care a lot about Trudy. Gallery here Relationships Fabian Rutter '(Fabian's birth-present; Godson) Nina and Fabian went to Jasper for more information. Fabian has started to trust a little less since he spotted him with the cube. In the masquerade ball, it is said that Jasper is Fabian's godfather. Jasper is working for the collector in order to protect Fabian and his friends from danger. Jasper lied to Fabian about what he and Jerome were talking about. (They were talking about the Collector and what they need to do in order to get the Gem back). But when Fabian was looking for the mosaic in the library with Sibuna, he discovered (in House of collections/ House of speculation) that Jasper has been lying to him. In {House of Freeze/House of Timeout} they understand each other better and are working together. Vera Devenish '(Season 2-Present;Being Blackmailed) ' Vera and The Collectorare blackmailing Jasper in the form of Jasper's godson, Fabian Trivia *Though Jasper is on The Collector's side, he isn't all that bad. He cares for Fabian's safety, as well as Fabian's friends, and even Trudy's. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Villians Category:Enemies Category:The Collector Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Jara Moments